My Overpossessive Boyfriend
by Mika Kim
Summary: Memiliki seorang pacar yang possessive bukanlah hal buruk. Itu tandanya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan dan juga tanda sayang. Meskipun berlebihan. Garing, gaje! SasuFemNaru. RnR :D


Hi.

Aku dateng lagi bawa Fanfic Oneshoot nih. Duh, padahal fanfic yang lain masih belum kelar ini malah bikin fanfic baru. Hehe

Gomen XD

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto punya, saya cuma pinjem aja :D**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn!: Gaje, Typo(s), FemNaru, OOC, garing, dll XD**

 **Suka ga suka, baca aja yah wkwk**

 **Enjoy~**

My Overpossessive Boyfriend

Naruto tidak bisa menahan panas pada wajahnya. Dia yakin kini wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Jangan salahkan Naruto, salahkan Si teme berengsek ini yang menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto disebuah kafe dengan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menyaksikan aksi memalukannya itu. Oh, menyatakan cinta bukanlah tindakan memalukan jika kau melakukannya ditempat yang lebih sepi. Bukan ditempat seperti ini.

Naruto mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri diatas sebuah panggung kecil. Dia sudah sangat risih melihat tatapan-tatapan iri semua wanita yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Naruto melalui manik safirnya dia mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk segera turun. Sasuke yang merupakan keturunan Uchiha yang terkenal jenius, bisa mengerti telepati lewat mata yang dilakukan oleh Gadis yang dia yakini adalah titisan malaikat dari surga.

"Aku tidak akan turun sebelum kau bilang 'IYA', Dobe-koi" suara siulan serta jeritan 'Kyaa-kyaa' dari para wanita dikafe tersebut memenuhi ruangan itu. Dalam hati Naruto menyumpahi Sasuke yang seenak jidatnya telah menyeretnya datang ketempat sialan ini. Kalau saja tadi dia tetap bersikukuh untuk tidak pergi, dia tidak akan mengalami semua kejadian memalukan ini.

Oke, Naruto menyerah. Dia memang menyukai Sasuke, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan semua ini.

Sesuai permintaan Sasuke, Naruto pun mengiyakannya dan disambut riuh tepuk tangan yang meriah membuat Sasuke dengan OOCnya berlari turun dari panggung dan langsung menghambur pelukan kepada Naruto, ahh lebih tepatnya kepada kekasihnya.

"Teme! Hentikan!" Naruto menggeram. Sasuke tidak peduli, dia memeluk kekasihnya itu seakan sudah tidak ada hari esok. Naruto menghela nafas, malu-malu tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukkan Sasuke, lalu membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke membuat senyum Sasuke yang hanya dia berikan kepada Naruto itu semakin melebar. Entah kenapa, rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu dikepala Naruto membuat perutnya terasa mual. Saking bahagianya.

Dalam hati Sasuke bersorak. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali melompat-lompat sambil menari ubur-ubur karena Naruto, Si Dobe usurantokachi pujaannya itu akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya. Padahal kemarin-kemarin, Naruto akan lari tiap kali Sasuke mulai mengirim sinyal-sinyal cinta yang tidak jelas kepadanya. Tapi karena dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah Uchiha, mustahil dia melakukan hal sekonyol itu. Dia juga tidak ingin lebih OOC hanya karena gadis yang berada didekapannya.

.

.

.

"Teme! Hentikan tatapanmu itu, atau aku akan menggunakan sedotan ini untuk mencongkel matamu!" Tukas Naruto garang yang sudah kesal tingkat akut terhadap kekasihnya si Teme-ayam-asshole yang sedari tadi melayangkan tatapan membunuh kepada seorang pria yang sedang melukis di salah satu bangku taman tempat mereka berada sekarang. Jangan salahkan Sasuke, salahkan pria tidak tau diri itu yang sedari tadi menatap Narutonya dengan tatapan yang hanya laki-laki yang tau apa artinya. Dan Sasuke bersumpah, akan membunuh pria itu jika masih berani menatap kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak ingin laki-laki lain terus menatapmu. sehingga mereka sadar bahwa pacarku sangat jelek"

CTAKK!

Dan akhirnya satu jitakan yang cukup keras pun mendarat diatas kepala Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto lagi-lagi harus memijit pangkal hidungnya yang terasa pening. Pasalnya, sudah sebulan menjadi kekasih si Teme Ayam, dia selalu saja harus menerima kabar buruk dari teman-temannya. Seperti hari ini, ketika dia sedang asyik membereskan matras yang beberapa waktu lalu digunakan kelasnya saat pelajaran olahraga, tiba-tiba ada seorang siswi datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-chan?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan cemas. Pasalnya gadis itu tiba-tiba saja datang dengan wajah pucat, ya meskipun kulit gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu memang putih pucat.

"Sa.. Sasuke-san.." Kening Naruto berkerut. Kenapa lagi dengan Si teme-asshole itu?

"Sasuke-san sedang berkelahi di toilet pria." Naruto melongo, detik berikutnya dia sudah berlari. Dia bersumpah akan menjambak rambut ayam Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha menerobos kerumunan yang menjadi penonton tidak berbayar acara perkelahian pacarnya. Mata biru Naruto melebar saat melihat Sasuke yang kini babak belur sedang duduk diatas perut seorang siswa yang tak kalah babak belurnya sambil terus menghantamkan pukulan ke wajah siswa tersebut.

"Teme! Hentikan" Sasuke menghentikan pukulannya dan menoleh kebelakang. Mata hitamnya langsung menangkap tatapan geram dari kekasihnya. Sasuke lalu menghantamkan pukulan terakhir di rahang siswa tersebut lalu berdiri dan langsung menyeret Naruto pergi.

Naruto berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari Sasuke. Dia merasakan nyeri karena Sasuke menggenggamnya cukup keras.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Teme? Lepaskan! Apa kau sudah gila?" Cerocos Naruto yang masih bersikeras melepaskan tangannya. Sesekali terdengar decitan sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai koridor.

"Teme!" Naruto menyentak tangannya dengan keras hingga terlepas dari genggaman sasuke.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya." Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya terkepal lalu meninju tembok yang berada paling dekat denganya membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Oke, Naruto memang sedang kesal terhadap Sasuke. Namun, dia tidak tau apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu marah sampai-sampai menghajar Suigetsu habis-habisan.

"Oke, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa berkelahi dengan Suigetsu?" Naruto melipat kedua tangan di depan dada menunggu Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Otak Sasuke sesaat berputar mengingat tiap perkataan Suigetsu di toilet yang membuatnya sangat murka.

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

Sasuke melenggangkan kaki panjangnya menuju toilet pria. Jujur saja, dia sudah dari tadi harus menahan buang air kecil karena malas berurusan dengan Guru Biologinya yang menurut Sasuke lebih mirip wanita ular meskipun guru tersebut bergender laki-laki. Asal kalian tahu saja, Guru biologi yang bernama Orochimaru itu memiliki obsesi terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke sering kali menangkap basah Orochimaru sedang menatapnya, membuatnya semakin jijik saja dengan Guru ular itu. Makanya dia lebih baik memilih menahan buang air kecilnya dari pada harus meminta izin keluar toilet. Hal yang ditakutkan Sasuke adalah Guru ular itu mengikutinya ke toilet. Euh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke mual.

Sasuke pun masuk disalah satu bilik didalam Toilet pria. Helaan nafas lega jelas terdengar dari mulut si Teme. Lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti dia telah mengeluarkan beban berpuluh-puluh ton dari tubuhnya (?).

"Juugo, ada yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu. Mendekatlah" samar-samar Sasuke mendegar seorang pria dari luar bilik. Perut Sasuke kembali mual saat membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana. Oke, pikiran Sasuke mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Dia berusaha mengabaikan dan segera menyelesaikan ritualnya. Setelah bebannya keluar semua, dia pun merapikan pakaiannya.

"Bukankah ini Uzumaki Naruto? Dari mana kau mengambil foto ini?"

Tapi suara yang dia dengar beberapa detik yang lalu kembali didengar oleh indera pendengarannya lagi. Dan kali ini sukses membuat urat kemarahan muncul didahinya. Sasuke kembali menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

"Seksi, bukan? Aku mengambil foto ini saat pelajaran olahraga kelas 3.C tadi. Lihat branya! Terlihat jelas karena baju olahraganya basah. Dan lihat paha tannya yang berkeringat itu, uhh sangat seksi"

Sasuke mulai jengah mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari laki-laki yang tengah menikmati lekuk tubuh kekasihnya. Meskipun hanya dari foto, Sasuke benar-benar murka. Oh yeah! Jangan sebut namanya Uchiha Sasuke jika dia tidak menghabisi pria tidak tau malu itu sekarang juga. Sasuke benar-benar sudah naik pitam, dengan kasar dia menendang pintu bilik dan menatap nyalang pria yang sedang memegang sebuah Ponsel sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan horror. Suigetsu, nama pria itu, tidak ingat entah sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Sasuke dengan kasar merebut ponsel Suigetsu dan melihat kelayar ponsel tersebut. Dan detik berikutnya ponsel Suigetsu sudah hancur karena dibanting oleh Sasuke. Suigetsu yang tidak terima menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan garang. Dia melayangkan pukulan kearah wajah Sasuke namun berhasil ditahan oleh Sasuke. Dan perkelahian pun tak terelakkan. Sasuke benar-benar menghajar Suigetsu habis-habisan tidak peduli jika dia juga harus babak belur.

 **\- END OF FLASHBACK -**

"Pelan-pelan, Dobe!" Sasuke meringis saat Naruto membersihkan luka robek yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar Sasuke yang terus-terusan mengeluh tiap kali Naruto menempelkan kapas beralkohol dilukanya.

"Kenapa tidak saat berkelahi tadi kau mengeluh kesakitan, huh? Teme payah!" Naruto mendengus. Namun dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke karena perkelahian tadi. Ya, Naruto mengakui bahwa Sasuke tidak salah kali ini. Naruto sendiri bersumpah jika dia bertemu dengan Suigetsu, dia juga pasti akan menghajar laki-laki hiu tidak tau malu itu.

Karena terlalu asyik mengobati luka Sasuke, Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke semakin menipis. Dia juga tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi manik Onyx Sasuke menelusuri tiap lekuk wajahnya.

"Nah, sele-" manik safir Naruto bertemu dengan manik Onyx Sasuske. Cukup lama mereka saling mengagumi keindahan mata kekasihnya masing-masing, Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto, mengeliminasi jarak sehingga wajah mereka kini hanya terpisah beberapa mili saja. Kemudian kening mereka saling beradu. Sasuke menyentuhkan hidung mancungnya ke hidung Naruto.

"I Love you, Dobe~" Sasuke berbisik membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke mengecup bibir plum Naruto dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir lembut Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menatap wajah gadis yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Tidak ada satupun laki-laki di dunia ini yang berhak menatapmu, selain Aku. Uchiha Sasuke!" Ujar Sasuke posesif membuat Naruto mendengus lalu menjitak kepala ayam kekasihnya itu.

"Dobe!"

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerang frustasi sambil menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya. Sudah seminggu ini, Naruto mendiaminya. Dan itu membuatnya gila. Naruto sama sekali tidak membalas email darinya, me reject setiap panggilannya dan bahkan menghindari pertemuan dengan Sasuke di sekolah. Setiap Sasuke ke kelasnya, Naruto pasti tidak ada. Tiap kali Sasuke datang kerumah Naruto untuk menjemputnya, Kushina bilang Naruto sudah berangkat, dan Naruto selalu pulang lebih awal sebelum kelas Sasuke pulang. Orang yang pantas disalahkan atas merajuknya kekasih hati Sasuke, si Dobe-aho-koi adalah Anikinya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi yang merengek minta dijemput dibandara setelah kembali dari London. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Itachi minta diantar langsung ke apartemen kekasihnya, si rubah setan yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat Itachi tergila-gila, Kyuubi Takumi. Sasuke sendiri enggan bertemu dengan Kyuubi, karena menurutnya, gadis rubah itu lebih mengerikan daripada sadako, meskipun dia harus mengakui bahwa Kyuubi sedikit punya kemiripan dengan Dobe-aho-koinya.

Dan karena itu semua, dia harus membuat Naruto menunggu selama dua jam dibawah terik panas matahari yang membuat kulit Naruto menjadi semakin gelap. Sebenarnya bukan salah Sasuke Naruto harus panas-panasan. Dari awal, Sasuke meminta Naruto agar menunggunya di restoran mahal yang sudah dipilih oleh Sasuke. Namun Naruto malah menolak dan malah memilih Taman kota. Katanya, taman itu lebih cocok untuk merayakan Anniversary hubungan mereka yang ke enam bulan. Sasuke tidak habis fikir. Lagipula siapa yang ingin ke taman siang-siang begini. Tapi karena ini sudah keputusan Naruto, jadi dia menurut saja.

Setelah bersiap untuk berangkat, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada email yang masuk. Oh, ternyata itu dari anikinya.

 _Hi, Lovely Otouto~ tolong jemput anikimu yang tampan ini dibandara, sekarang juga! Tidak pake lama yach~_

 _From your beloved handsome Aniki, Uchiha Itachi Imoet dan mempesona._

Sasuke merasa ingin muntah saat itu juga. Entah kenapa dia bisa memiliki kakak yang sangat alay seperti anikinya. Kemudian dia menelfon Naruto dan memberitahu bahwa dia akan sedikit terlambat. Naruto yang cukup pengertian bisa memakluminya.

Sasuke tiba ditaman setelah dua jam berlalu. Dia menyipitkan matanya mencari sosok Naruto, tapi Dobe-aho-koinya itu tidak ada dimana pun. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri dan menyumpahi Itachi karena telah merusak acara kencannya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke semakin frustasi mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu. Dia sangat merindukan Naruto.

"Aaaarggghh!"

"Woh, ada yang galau rupanya." Senyum mengejek tampak jelas diwajah Itachi saat mendapati adik kesayangannya kini galau karena seorang perempuan. Itachi lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Belum ada kabar dari Naru-chan, yah?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Dan ini semua gara-gara kau, Baka aniki" Sasuke mengerang sambil melemparkan bantal kearah Itachi, namun secepar kilat Itachi menghindari bantal tersebut.

"Harus berapa kali aku minta maaf, otouto?" Nada sedih yang dibuat-buat Itachi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke malah mendelik tajam kearah Itachi membuat Itachi tertawa pelan. Itachi pun beranjak dari tempat tidur Sasuke dan berjalan keluar.

"Tidak usah terlalu galau begitu, Otouto. Kau merendahkan harga diri Uchiha saja"

"Urusaiiiiii!" Itachi langsung lari keluar kamar ketika Sasuke sudah siap melemparnya dengan sepatu, sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak tentunya yang membuat kepala Sasuke semakin berasap.

Itachi lalu melenggang ke kamarnya dengan senyuman misterius.

"Jangan khawatir, otouto. Aku akan membantumu. Dan kau akan berterima kasih padaku"

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Naruto masuk ke kamar dan langsung berbaring ditempat tidur sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia menatap layar ponselnya dan membuka email yang kebanyakan dari Sasuke.

"Sudah seminggu. Bagaimana ya kabar Teme?" Naruto bergumam pelan. Jujur saja, dia juga merindukan Teme-ayam-assholenya itu. Tapi karena masih kesal, Naruto masih betah mendiaminya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sekarang sudah seperti orang setengah gila karena merindukannya. Naruto menghempaskan ponselnya diatas tempat tidur lalu menghela nafas.

"Biarkan saja! Bodo amat dengan Teme!"

 _Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

Naruto menoleh saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar karena ada panggilan masuk. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat tidak ada nama si penelfon yang muncul dilayar ponselnya.

"Nomor baru? Siapa?" Naruto menggendikkan bahunya lalu menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

 _"Halo? Naru-chan?"_

"Iya, ini siapa?

 _"Ini aku, Uchiha Itachi. Naru-chan, tolong aku!"_

"Oh, Itachi-nii? Ada apa?

 _"Ada wanita psikopat yang mengejarku. Aku sekarang ditaman dan bersembunyi. Cepat Naru-chan, aku takut"_

"Hah?" Oke, Naruto sweatdrop. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa Uchiha bisa merasakan takut terhadap sesuatu. Apalagi dengan wanita psikopat, padahal mereka sendiri adalah psikopat.

"Etto, Itachi-nii kenapa tidak menelfon Sasuke saja?"

 _"Sasuke? Err.. Nomor Sasuke tidak aktif. Lalu aku kebetulan ingat aku menyimpan nomor hapemu"_

Naruto melongo. Sejak kapan Itachi menyimpan nomor ponselnya.

 _"Cepat Naru-chan~ Wanita psikopat itu membawa kapak"_

"Eh? Baik Itachi-nii, aku akan segera kesana. Jangan kemana-mana, tetap bersembunyi sampai aku datang"

Mendengar suara cemas Itachi diseberang sana, cukup membuat Naruto yakin Itachi benar-benar dalam masalah. Pada dasarnya Naruto itu sedikit bodoh. Jadi dia tidak akan begitu mempedulikan hal-hal ganjil seperti mengapa tiba-tiba Uchiha Itachi Menelfonnya malam-malam.

Itachi tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya. Jemari lentiknya kemudian mengetik pesan dengan cepat. Dia pun segera mengirim pesan tersebut kepada Sasuke, Adiknya.

Itachi menghela nafas lega, lalu menoleh ke wanita cantik yang ada disampingnya.

"Bagaimana, Kyuu-koi? Semuanya sudah siap?"

Wanita itu hanya mengacungkan jempolnya, tanda semuanya sudah dia lakukan sesuai dengan perintah Itachi.

Sasuke melirik ponselnya yang bergetar. Dia segera mengambil ponsel itu dengan cepat berharap email yang masuk itu berasal dari Naruto. Senyum Sasuke luntur begitu saja saat melihat nama pengirim yang ternyata bukan Dobe-Aho-Koinya, melainkan dari Anikinya yang super alay.

 _Otouto sayang~_

 _Aku ada kejutan spesial untukmu. Datanglah sekarang juga ditaman. Jangan lupa bawa sesuatu yang disukai oleh pacarmu._

 _Kau akan berhutang terima kasih kepadaku, Otouto._

 _From Your Beloved cute Aniki, Uchiha Itachi Sayangmamapapaadik celaloe_

Sasuke sudah tidak peduli dengan ke-Alay'an kakaknya. Tapi satu hal yang dia tau tentang Itachi, dia tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil jaket yang dia sampirkan di meja belajarnya dan segera berlari menuju mobilnya.

Naruto sudah sampai ditaman beberapa menit yang lalu. Wajahnya begitu panik. Dia berjalan kesana kemari sambil sesekali melihat kearah ponselnya. Dia juga mencoba menelfon Itachi, namun hanya dijawab oleh wanita dengan kalimat yang sama tiap Naruto menelfonnya, yang Naruto yakini bukanlah pacar itachi.

"Dimana Itachi-nii?" Naruto bergumam sambil menggigit ibu jarinya. Dia tidak menyadari ada sosok laki-laki yang tengah mematung memandangi dirinya dari belakang.

Rambut pirang keemasan. Sasuke sangat kenal dengan rambut itu. Iya, sekarang ini dia sedang mematung memandangi kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Akhirnya penderitaan yang dia alami selama seminggu ini berakhir berkat Anikinya.

"Dobe.."

Tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang mendengar suara yang cukup familiar ditelinganya. Dengar gerakan slowmotion, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati kekasihnya si Teme-Ayam-Asshole sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya. Sesaat Naruto lupa akan tujuannya datang kesini. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke segera berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan sangat erat seakan tidak ada lagi hari esok.

"Maaf, Dobe! Maaf! Maaf.." Sasuke berulang kali membisikkan kata 'maaf' ditelinga Naruto, membuat Naruto tersenyum geli. Naruto pun membalas pelukan Sasuke tak kalah erat. Ya, dia juga sangat merindukan Sasuke. Cukup lama mereka saling berbagi kehangatan, Naruto teringat akan tujuan awalnya datang kesini. Dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menguncang tubuh Sasuke.

"Teme! Untung kau ada disini. Itachi-nii dalam bahaya, ada wanita psikopat yang mengejar dan ingin mengkapaki dirinya" cerocos Naruto membuat Sasuke sweatdrop. Dia tahu, Naruto memang sedikit bodoh tapi itachi tidak perlu menjahili Naruto sampai seperti ini.

"Dobe! Aniki menipu mu. Aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh itu bisa percaya aniki di kejar wanita psikopat."

Naruto melongo dan detik berikutnya dia mengerucutkan bibirnya karna telah dikatai bodoh oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sasuke langsung mencubit gemas kedua pipi Naruto, membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Kemudian perhatian kedua sejoli ini tertuju pada lampu yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga menampilkan tulisan 'Happy Anniversary 6 Months' membuat mata Naruto berbinar. Dalam hati, Sasuke berterima kasih ke anikinya meskipun menurutnya ini sedikit berlebihan. Dia berharap pada Kami-sama agar dirinya tidak diberikan pikiran se alay Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu kau seromantis ini, Teme" Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca menatap lampu-lampu itu. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam saku jaketnya.

"Ini untukmu, dobe." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang berliontin huruf S dan N (SN) membuat Naruto harus menutup mulutnya karena sedikit terkejut. Sasuke lalu berjalan kebelakang Naruto dan memasangkan kalung itu dileher kekasihnya. Naruto memegangi liontin dan menatap Sasuke yang sudah berada didepannya dengan tatapan bahagia. Dan detik berikutnya mereka kembali berpelukan.

"I Love you, Dobe! Now and forever"

"I love you too, Teme! 'till the end of time"

Tanpa Sasuke dan Naruto sadari, Itachi yang dari tadi menyaksikan drama romantis antara SasuNaru, kini mengusap air matanya dengan rambut Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kekasihnya yang sangat melankolis ini.

"Jika seseorang sudah jatuh cinta, dia akan rela melakukan apa saja"

Itachi bergumam sambil merangkul Kyuubi. Itachi menatap Kyubi dengan tatapan yang hanya laki-laki yang tau apa artinya. Kyuubi menaikan alisnya dan balas menatap Itachi. Selanjutnya, terjadi sesuatu yang tidak perlu author sebutkan.

Wkwkwk

 **Hari Kelulusan...**

Di aula utama Konoha High School, sudah ditata dengan rapi kursi-kursi dan ruangan tersebut didekorasi sedemikian rupa. Yap! Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Naruto dan Sasuke serta murid kelas tiga lainnya. Para panitia sibuk kesana kemari, berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar upacara kelulusan hari ini bisa berjalan lancar, dan berkesan dihati para murid yang akan lulus. Para kelompok paduan suara sudah mengambil tempat dipojok panggung, beberapa tentara memeriksa tiap sudut aula dan memeriksa kursi satu persatu untuk memastikan tidak ada bom yang bisa mengancam keselamatan para partisipant upacara hari ini. Mungkin ini berlebihan, salahkan para teroris yang kini merajalela di seluruh belahan dunia.

Kerabat keluarga para lulusan segera memasuki aula. Mereka duduk terpisah dengan para lulusan. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang langsung menghambur pelukan kearah wanita kalem yang diapit oleh dua lelaki tampan.

Sedangkan suami dari wanita berambut merah panjang hanya menyungginkan senyuman hangat. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk berdekatan. Mereka adalah orang tua Naruto dan Sasuke. Kushina, wanita berambut merah panjang, ibu dari Naruto melambai-lambai seperti orang yang sedang tenggelam. Naruto menoleh kearah Ibunya dan balas melambai sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ibumu bersemangat sekali, Dobe!" Komentar Sasuke yang juga melirik kearah Kushina setelah melemparkan senyuman ke wanita yang duduk disamping ibu Naruto, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu." Naruto masih melambai ke ibunya. Tidak masalah jika dia harus memiliki Ibu yang super energik. Tapi jika orang-orang tau betapa besar kasih sayang ibunya terhadap dirinya, dia yakin mereka pasti akan iri.

"Naru-chan ku sudah besar, Minato~" ucap Kushina yang air matanya hampir meleleh kalau saja Minato tidak cepat memeluknya.

Upacara kelulusan pun dimulai dengan pidato singkat yang disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah Konoha High School, Tsunade senju. Dia mengungkapkan betapa bangganya dia dengan para lulusan tahun ini. Hanya sedikit dari mereka yang hampir gagal, namun Tsunade tetap bangga. Kepala sekolah yang sudah tua namun masih terlihat cantik itu melirik kearah Naruto, namun Naruto hanya menyengir tanpa dosa.

Setelah Tsunade menutup pidatonya, tiba saatnya pengumuman siapa peraih nilai tertinggi.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema saat guru yang mengumumkan peraih nilai tertinggi itu mengumumkan bahwa yang meraih nilai tertinggi adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Wajah penuh bangga jelas nampak pada wajah orang tua dan kakak Sasuke. Kushina dan Minato memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Mikoto dan Fukagu atas prestasi yang diraih Sasuke. Mereka memang tidak heran. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, Uchiha lah yang terbaik.

"Selamat ya, Teme!" Naruto memberikan ucapan selamat kepada kekasihnya. Dia sendiri sudah cukup puas dengan peringkat ke 105 dari 355 lulusan. Itu artinya, dia masih bisa mengalahkan 250 siswa meskipun jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Tapi itu sudah cukup baginya.

Sebelum menuju podium, Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto membuat gadis itu harus merasakan panas di pipinya. Naruto sempat melihat sekelilingnya, banyak sekali tatapan iri yang dihadiahkan untuknya.

"Selamat, Sasuke-san!" Para guru memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Sasuke. Kemudian MC menyerahkan sebuah microphone kepada Sasuke dan mempersilahkannya untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin disampaikan.

"Tes.. Hn"

Sasuke berlagak sok keren diatas podium membuat para lulusan di aula itu ber 'kyaa kyaa' massal minus Naruto.

"Pertama, terima kasih buat Ibu dan Ayah yang selalu memberikan yang terbaik buat Suke~"

Sasuke melempar senyumannya kepada Ibu dan Ayahnya. Kebanyakan fg Sasuke saat ini sudah pucat karena kehabisan darah gara-gara Nosebleed melihat idola mereka yang sangat OOC tidak seperti biasanya.

"Dan juga terima kasih untuk Baka aniki" Itachi mengedipkan satu matanya membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Matanya kemudian terpaku pada sosok bidadari yang setahun ini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Dan untuk Uzumaki Naruto, terima kasih sudah menerangi hari-hariku selama ini"

Lagi-lagi Naruto teringat akan peristiwa memalukan setahun yang lalu ketika Sasuke menyatakan cintanya disebuah kafe. Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kejadian itu akan terjadi lagi hari ini.

Sasuke kemudian kembali menatap orang tuanya dan orang tua Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Tante Kushina, Paman Minato.. Sudah siapkah kalian memiliki menantu tampan dari klan Uchiha?"

Semua orang yang ada aula itu melongo massal mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang dipenuhi unsur percaya diri yang kelewat batas.

"Dobe-Aho-koi.." Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kini cengo dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

"Will you marry me?"

Lamaran Sasuke kepada Naruto menyebabkan suara riuh di aula KHS yang didominasi oleh fg Sasuke yang patah hati. Ada yang menangis kejer sampai ada yang berguling-guling dilantai.

Naruto masih belum bisa percaya, dia melirik kanan dan kiri. Di salah satu kursi, dia melihat Sakura, salah satu ketua FG Sasuke, menangis terisak-isak karena bukan dirinya yang dilamar oleh Sasuke. Naruto mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Sasuke kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lalu berlari kearah Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya.

"Yes, I do"

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh di ruang aula. Beberapa di antara guru menangis melihat adegan romantis yang lebih romantis dari telenovela yang sering mereka tonton di chanel tv swasta..

Orang tua Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Putri dan Putra mereka sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Mikoto-chan.. Kau ingin punya cucu berapa?"

Kushina melirik nakal kearah Mikoto yang disambut tawa renyah oleh Ibu Sasuke itu.

"Aku ingin punya 12 cucu"

Kushina dan Mikoto tertawa tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari suami mereka.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke?

Oh, mereka sedang melakukan adegan kissu dipanggung yang membuat para guru dan para Fg sasuke pingsan ditempat.

END

 **Eheheh..**

 **Gomen kalo ga bagus yah, kalo bersedia memberi kritik atau saran, silahkan. Jangan malu-malu XD**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Mikacang~**


End file.
